The Tables Have Turned
by PajamaBowie
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Sarah gets a visit she'll never forget. Trading her life for her friends, she's forced to leave with Jareth. What does he have in mind for his newest prisoner? UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Cabin By The Lake

It had been 3 years, 2 months, and 6 days since Sarah had traveled through the labyrinth. Since she had 'defeated' its ruler. The once smitten Goblin King now felt nothing but pure hatred for that little brat. He swore that he would get his revenge, but he was patient. He would wait for the perfect moment to attack.

That perfect moment was tonight. Sarah's 18th birthday. In 2 hours, 4 minutes, and 32 seconds, Sarah would officially be a woman.

"Tonight, dear, sweet, innocent Sarah," Jareth said to no one but his quiet, eerie labyrinth. "Tonight is going to be the night I will start my revenge." An evil smile crept onto his face as he spoke. "I swear to you, that after tonight you will wish you never picked up that seemingly harmless book."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear _Sarah_! Happy birthday _to_ _you_!" the Williams family sang to their eldest child.

After the birthday song was sung and Sarah had opened up her presents from her dad, Karen, Toby, and even her dog Merlin, the doorbell rang. Sarah knew exactly who it was.

"Sarah!" Kate yelled when Sarah opened the door

"Kate!" She grabbed her friend in a tight hug. She looked over Kate's shoulder for her boyfriend, and spotted his car.

"Bro's outside in the car," Kate said as she let go of Sarah

"Bye guys, I'm going out with Joe and Kate!" Sarah called to her family.

Sarah and Kate ran out to Joe's car. Sarah got in the front seat and kissed her boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, baby." Joe said giving her another kiss.

"Thanks. So where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"It's a secret." Kate told her.

"Oh, _yay_! I _love_ secrets!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Trust me, you'll love this one." Joe promised her. Sarah sat back in her seat, fastened her seatbelt, and waited impatiently while Joe drove them through town.

* * *

They were driving in the car for hours before Sarah finally asked the most annoying of all questions.

"Are we _there_ yet?"

"It's just over this hill." Joe laughed. Sarah tried to look ahead but her view was blocked by tons of trees. Finally as they got over the hill, Sarah could see where they were.

There was a small cabin next to a beautiful lake. The entire area was surrounded by trees, nobody around for miles. The lake was beautiful, with clean blue water and many birds called the trees home. This place was like heaven on earth.

"Come on Sarah, don't just stare at the place. We're going to be here for 4 days. _Yes_, Karen and your dad already know about all of it." Joe said coming around and opening the door for Sarah.

"Sorry," she laughed as she shook her head. "It's just so beautiful here." Sarah said getting out. "Wait, I don't have any clothes here or anything."

"We came down here the other day with our stuff and a bunch Karen had packed up for you. Everything you need is here." Kate told Sarah while walking into the cabin.

Inside there was a stone fireplace, bear skin rug, cozy couch, and 3 mattresses were pulled out onto the floor.

"There she goes again, dazing off!" Kate complained teasingly.

"Sorry." Sarah said walking fully into the cabin. "So what are we going to do first?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it's 8:30 now and it's starting to get dark out, so I say we set up the cabin, build a fire, maybe pop in a horror movie and relax for the night," Joe said putting his arms around Sarah from behind

"Fine by me. I'm tired from that long ride out here." Sarah said yawning.

"Okay then, I'll just go out and get some fire wood and you guys put some sheets and blankets on the mattresses. I'll be right back." Joe said leaving the cabin.

"Well," Kate said, "Let's get it started in here!"

Sarah laughed and followed a dancing Kate down the hall to a closet to get some blankets.

Sarah and Kate put the sheets and blankets on the mattress and made a pitcher of Koolaid and Joe still hadn't come back

"Where is he?" Sarah asked. "He's been gone half an hour."

"He probably fell or something." Kate said shrugging it off.

"Do you think we should go and find him?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, we need fire to roast marshmallows." Kate said with a smile as she walked towards the door.

* * *

Sarah and Kate walked through the pitch black woods, clinging to each other tightly. Any small sound caused them to scream and jump away. They had been searching for about an hour and still found no sign of Joe.

"Where is he?" Kate asked.

"You ask me like I'm supposed to know." Sarah whispered.

"I know." A thickly accented voice said from behind them. They both turned around quickly and saw nothing. They then heard breathing coming from the way they had just been facing and turned around slowly. Still they saw nothing. They stood there looking around for a few moments and then began to walk again, this time back toward the cabin.

Suddenly Sarah tripped over a tree branch and fell to the ground. When she got up, she noticed that not only was Kate no longer there, but she wasn't in the same spot. Sarah was now standing on the dock over the pond.

* * *

Joe panted heavily as he ran. He'd dropped the ax a while back, and now regretted it immensely. Whatever was behind him was gaining on him quickly. He was surprised by its intelligence. It knew to chase him away from the cabin.

He turned and ran to his right. He hoped to make a loop and reach the cabin. As he flew through the trees he didn't take the time to move aside the rough limbs. His arms were scratched and bleeding, and he winced as the cold night air whipped across the sensitive skin.

The cabin was in sight. He could see the faint glow of the windows, and hope flooded through him. Thirty seconds and he'd be safe.

He was stopped with a jolt as a hand gripped him firmly. The person shoved him to the ground. He was stunned, and they used that to their advantage. As he felt a rope slip around his wrists he jerked away, only to be painfully hit in the face.

As his vision cleared, he saw a man stand up before him. He was bound tightly, and as he tested the ropes around his wrist he felt little hope of freeing himself.

* * *

She looked around wide eyed for a minute before she heard footsteps on the wooden dock. She gasped as a silhouette slowly stepped closer. She wanted to cry as she realized who it was. The Goblin King.

Jareth pointed in the direction of the water. Sarah looked to where he was pointing and saw not only Joe, but Kate as well, tied up in a slowly sinking boat.

Joe's face was bruised and bloody and Kate's had an expression of pure fear. Both of them just stared back at her, gags in place. Sarah was unable to handle the sight of her friends like that, so terrified. She sprang up and attempted to run to the edge of the dock to dive into the water and save her friends.

Before she could make it into the water, Jareth caught her in his strong arms and held her tightly and painfully in place. "Now, now, Sarah. I won't have you jumping into that water. Do you have any idea how dangerous the things in that water are?"

At that moment the fish in the lake leapt into the air. Many of them fell into the boat, and unlike any fish she'd seen before, frantically flailed around and Sarah could tell that they were intentionally hurting her friends, and she watched helplessly as they tried to scream.

"No!" Sarah shrieked, trying to pull away from Jareth. His grip on her only tightened, causing her to cry out in pain.

"No what?" Jareth asked.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Sarah pleaded, a lone tear slipping down her face.

"Hurt them? Sarah, what makes you think I would stop there?" Joe's eyes looked at her in confusion as the man said her name. She knew him?

"N-no," she stammered, face growing pale. "You can't kill them!"

"Foolish girl. What I have planned for them is a fate much worse than death." Jareth whispered so calmly into her ear it was scary. Her heart pounded fiercely. He loosened his grip enough for her to turn and face him. "Of course, being the generous man I am, I am giving you a way to save them from that fate."

"How? How can I save them?" Sarah asked, afraid she knew the answer.

"Start and new life…with me." He said, watching her eyes widen in confusion. "Buy _their_ freedom with _your_ life. Refuse and send them into a future of pain and torture." Their eyes pleaded with her as the rain of attacks continued.

"What happens if, if I except?"

"They will go back to before any of this happened. Before they knew you." Jareth told her. He saw Sarah hesitate and made the gags in Joe and Kate's mouths disappear. Loud, piercing screams immediately filled the air and that was all it took.

"Okay! Okay, I'll go with you! Just don't hurt them anymore!" Sarah yelled. Jareth laughed darkly.


	2. My Own Prison

When Sarah reappeared she was in the basement of the Goblin Castle, the dungeons.

She also noticed that her clothes had been changed. Instead of wearing her jeans, tennis shoes, and red t-shirt, she was now wearing a skirt and shirt. The skirt was black and went down to about 3 or 4 inches above her knee. Her shirt was maroon and was tight around her stomach, breasts and wrists, but very loose and billowy in the arms like Jareth's. She had what resembled black ballet shoes on her feet.

After she had looked at her appearance, she noticed Jareth leaning on a wall across from her. He got up and began to walk downthe tunnel toward her.

"Come along, Sarah."

Sarah followed Jareth down to the very end of the tunnel before he stopped and began to unlock the corner cell. He grabbed Sarah and pushed her harshly into the cell.

"Clean it." Jareth said, throwing a crystal inside the cell. When it shattered, cleaning supplies appeared. "I suggest you clean it well," Jarethsmirked as he locked the door back up, "you'll be living in it." He grinned and disappeared.

Sarah punched a wall and immediately regretted it. "It's not fair! I didn't do anything to him!" Sarah yelled.

"I'd think twice before saying that." A male voice said from behind Sarah on the small bunk bed type thing across the cell from her.

"Who said that?" She asked terrified.

"Me. I wouldn't use that phrase around here." A young man jumped down off of the top bunk.

His straight jet-black hairwas attempting to hide hissoft brown eyes, but it was failing. He looked to be in his 20's and was pretty fit. He was wearing black pants and a white billowy shirt.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, pisses the king off for some reason." The man said walking over to Sarah. "Names Gerard."

"Sarah." She answered.

"Sarah, that's not a common name around here, probably because it pisses the king off." Gerard said. "We don't get too many girls in here, you're actually the first in about 2 years. You'll have a pretty hard time around here if you don't pair up with someone. Now, I'm not a rapist or womanizer or anything, but some of the guys down here, they are. You'd better just stick with me, probably why he stuck you in here, knows what a protector I am from personal experience."

Wow, that did a lot to settle Sarah's nerves. For all she knew the guys in the cell next to her could kill her. If she had any hope of being able to live without fear before, they were shattered now.

"So, Sarah, what you in for?" Gerard asked.

"Nothing really, guess I just made the wrong person mad. You?"

"Killed a guy."

Sarah looked at him in shock. Jareth had given her a cell with a murderer? Whoa, he's not a rapist but a murderer! That's **_SO_** much better!

"Hey! I was protecting my family, he had already killed my father, you think I'm going to let him kill my mom and my sister too? Don't judge me on the fact that I killed a guy, judge me on the fact that I did it protecting people important to me."

"So it was self defense?" Sarah asked. Okay, so he didn't lie about being a protector.

"Not in the eyes of His Majesty. It was his brother that I killed. Told you he personally knew that I was a protector." Gerard told her obviously bored with the conversation. "Well Sarah, since your obviously new to all of this stuff, being in the dungeons you know, you got any questions?" Gerard asked picking up a rag from one of the buckets and tossing it to Sarah. She caught it and he took one out for himself. They both started cleaning at opposite ends of the cell.

"What do you do here? Like, what's an average day like?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Gerard started, "we're not out there today because every 6 months, we get a day off. But on a regular day at about 7am everyone is woken up. Around 7:30 we all start up into the small dining hall upstairs for breakfast. At about 8:00 we start to clean up from breakfast and are usually done that by around, uh, let's say 8:10. Then we go out to do the tasks that are assigned to us each day. Since were sharing a cell, we'll have the same tasks just like the rest of the people in this wing of the dungeons. We do our 'jobs' all day until about 11 pm when we all go back for dinner and showers." The thought of having to shower in front of a ton of other people, all men at that, made Sarah's head shoot up and hit the bench that she was cleaning under. She heard Gerard laugh.

"It's not funny." Sarah said holding her head from the pain of the bench cracking her head. When she pulled her hand away from her head she had blood on it.

"Wow, I'm going to have to be watching your back every second around here if your _that_ accident prone." Gerard told her shaking his head. "The lights are blown out at 13:00 every night, don't be outside the cell after that for any reason. I'm always in here at least 15 minutes early so when the doors are locked and closed, I'm always in here. It'd be smart for you to do that too. Sometimes they find it funny to close the doors a few minutes early."

"Why? Wouldn't the guards just let you in if your outside?" Sarah asked.

"They leave at 12. After that it's the Night Watchmen." Gerard told her.

"Night Watchmen?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Their ghosts sort of. They come out only after the lights are out. They lurk in the dark. The light kills them." Gerard explained. "If you're out of your cell when the doors are closed and the lights go off, your as good as dead. Oh! And if you hear them, close your eyes and don't open them. No one has ever seen them and survived." Gerard told her.

"What do they sound like?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, trust me! When you hear them, you'll know!" Gerard told her.

Sarah was so scared that she didn't know how she would survive. She was already petrified of the dark, but with these Night Watchmen lurking about, she didn't know if she could take it.

Sarah and Gerard continued to clean the cell from top to bottom for about 4 hours. When they were finally done, the cell was as clean as it ever would be.

"About time I got this thing clean. I give it a week before it's all messed up again. Care to place a bet?" Gerard asked Sarah going over to the barred window and sitting on its ledge.

"Nah, not too much of a gambler." Sarah told him going to sit down on the lower bunk. The mattress seemed to be made of a foamy material and was surprisingly quite comfortable.

"I'll just have to teach you how to gamble then. Gambling is the way to get what you want around here. Gambling, betting, and trading." Gerard informed her. "You'll definitely want to start it."

"Were you a gambler before you came here?" Sarah asked.

"No, but my father was. That's what got him killed. Kind of funny how that keeps you going here. Talk about ironic." Gerard said with a small laugh and smile. This was the first time Sarah had noticed that in a way Gerard was actually pretty attractive in a rock and roll star from her home kind of way.

Sarah and Gerard spent the rest of the day talking about their pasts and family.

Sarah learned that Gerard had come from a poor family and his father had actually gambled to help keep food on the table. One day he lost all of the money he had won and still owed some bad people some money, one of those bad people was Jareth's only brother. They had killed him to make an example of him. One night they had come back for the rest of the family and that was the night Gerard killed Jareth's brother.

This reminded Sarah of a few stories from home.

She had told Gerard of her family and her friends. She didn't tell him where she was from or that she had traveled the labyrinth.

Before they knew it, it was 12:56 and the lights were about to be blown out.

"Now, when the lights go out, don't freak out and scream because they love fear. Don't talk because they love to kill and if they know you are awake, they will come to your cell door and wait for you to open your eyes and look out. Just close your eyes and keep them closed even if you're not asleep. Got it?" Gerard asked. Sarah only nodded. "Okay, trust me, after the first couple of weeks, it gets a whole lot easier."

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound that made Gerard flinch. "That's them, just remember what I told you." Gerard then jumped into the top bunk and got comfortable. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

Sarah got about an hour of sleep that night. Even when she woke up every 5 minutes she didn't open her eyes. She could hear Gerard's even breathing and knew he was sleeping. How anyone could sleep in a place like this was beyond her.

The final time that Sarah woke up, there was bright sunshine coming through the window and Gerard was shaking her and saying her name.

"Finally!" He said when her eyes finally opened. "Didn't sleep much did you?" He asked with a grin.

"Not at all." Sarah said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I just thought I'd wake you up before the guards got down so you wouldn't have some strange thing looking you in the face when you woke up. Your very hard to wake up, you know that?" Gerard said trying to be funny.

"Been told that many times." Sarah said standing up. As soon as she got up there was a guard banging on the cell door. He smiled an eerie smile as he saw her already up and fixing her skirt and shirt.

In a few minutes all the prisoners were up in the dining hall and were being served their breakfast.

"Woo, woo!" The cook said when Sarah was up to get her food. "A girl, huh? Only the best for you darling." There was then a large amount of pinkish colored goop put on her small plate. When Sarah was done in the food line, she looked around for Gerard. She spotted him sitting at the far end of the long table with another man. Sarah began to make her way over to him, but was stopped by two large, muscular men.

"Where are you going gorgeous?" The first one asked. Sarah didn't answer and attempted to keep going until she was pulled by the hair.

"Wow, her hair is still so soft, must be new." The second one said. They both laughed darkly but a familiar voice interrupted their laughter.

"Leave her alone." Gerard's voice said from behind the men.

The man with Sarah's hair released her and they both turned to face Gerard.

"What you going to do if we don't?" The first one asked.

"I was put in here for killing someone while protecting another, don't think I wouldn't do it again. Already got life in this hell, so what do I have to lose?" Gerard said so calmly it was scary.

"I'll make you a deal, we'll leave the little doll face alone, if you give us your dinner for the rest of the week." The second man said with a smile trying to make its presence known at the corners of his mouth.

"Done. Come on Sarah." Gerard said walking Sarah back to where he was sitting before.

"You didn't have to do that, give up your dinner for the week. You can have mine." Sarah offered.

"Please, don't worry about it. I have connections with some very important people around here. I'll still get something in the evenings." Gerard said. "Those two guys, they were serial murderers and rapists. I said I'd protect you, and I will. Hell, that's what got me in here anyway." Gerard said with a smile.

"Good job Ger!" The man that Gerard had been sitting with said when he and Sarah sat down.

"It was nothing." Gerard said sitting back down.

"So, who's this?" The man asked.

"Ivan, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Ivan. Sarah and me are roomies." Gerard said putting his arm around Sarah in a buddy-buddy kind of way and with a bright, preppy smile. It looked very odd for a man that looked like Gerard did to put on that type of smile, Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

Ivan had dark brown hair and brown eyes; a lot of people in this world had brown eyes. He wasn't as fit as Gerard, but he wasn't scrawny either. He had a mischievous look to him so Sarah could tell he was a fun guy.

"So why are you in here Ivan?" Sarah asked.

"Why don't you tell her Gerard, oh pal?" Ivan said smiling.

"Ivan's in here for, oh how should we put this? Hell, I'll just say it. One day Ivan was really hungry, so he decided to steal an apple from one of the stands. The stand owner got mad and chased him down. Ivan runs straight into the castle and hits Mr. High and Almighty. Well, turns out that the way Ivan hit him made him fall down a set of stairs and break his ankle. But that's not all; Ivan was sentenced to 10 years for assaulting a king and stealing. Ivan didn't like this so he called His Majesty a hair obsessed, child stealing, ass wipe and told him to burn in hell." Ivan then cut Gerard off.

"That earned me another 3 years." Ivan laughed. "I've been in here for about 4 years now, 9 more years and 6 days and I'll be out!"

"Isn't 13 years a little much for just stealing a piece of food, accidentally breaking a kings ankle, and telling him what you thought of him?" Sarah asked.

"Nobody ever said the king was fair." Ivan said still laughing.

Suddenly the entire dining hall came to its feet. "Get up, ankle man is here." Ivan whispered to Sarah. She got up and stood straight and tall just as Gerard was.

Jareth walked down the length of the room slowly. He barked orders at almost everyone and Sarah and Gerard could hear Ivan mimicking him. Gerard and Ivan began to laugh quietly but Sarah was too afraid to do anything.

When he got to Gerard he looked at him for a moment. Gerard had stopped laughing now and was standing straight up with his eyes cast down at the ground.

"Gerard." Jareth said coldly.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Gerard answered.

"How is your cell mate doing?" He asked.

"Fine, Your Majesty. I taught her everything she needs to know for survival." Gerard answered.

"Really?" He then took a step forward and was now speaking to Sarah. "Is this true Sarah? Has Gerard been a good teacher to you?"

"Yes." Sarah answered.

"Good. Look at me." Jareth said pulling her chin so she was facing him. Sarah's eyes remained pointed at the floor. "Sarah. Look. At. Me."

Sarah did as she was told and immediately regretted it. His eyes were colder than ice and now she could do nothing but stare into them.

"You will be spending the rest of your life in the cell unless you do exactly as I tell you to. Perhaps in a couple of decades I will give you your own cell, maybe even your own room somewhere out of the dungeons if you're exceptionally cooperative." Jareth said looking her up and down. "Tell me, did he tell you about the Night Watchmen?" Jareth asked.

"Yes."

"Did they frighten you? Make you wish you were back home?" He asked softly, yet somehow sternly.

"No." Sarah lied.

Jareth looked into her eyes for a few moments and then released her chin.

"Don't lie to me Sarah, the next time you do I won't hesitate to punish you." He then walked out of the dining hall without another word.

As soon as he left Ivan and Gerard burst out laughing.

"Seems like you two have met before." Ivan said with a smile.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Sarah admitted.

"CLEAN UP!" The guards yelled. Everyone picked up their plates and fork like things and walked them over to the kitchen in a single file line.

Somehow in that line Sarah had been pushed away from both Gerard and Ivan and was now surrounded by men she didn't know. She took a few calming breaths and quickly put her plate and utensil in the large kitchen sink before rushing out to find Gerard.

When she found him he was in line for the daily jobs. Sarah walked up to Gerard and they waited silently.

"Name?"

"Gerard."

"Cell number?"

"612."

"Land." Gerard walked through a door and it was Sarah's turn.

"Name?"

"Sarah."

"Cell number?"

"612." 'God I hope that's the right one!' Sarah thought to herself.

"Land." Sarah then walked out the same door Gerard did and wasn't surprised to see him waiting for her.

"What's 'land'?" Sarah asked.

"Land care. We water the flowers in the garden and spray them with repellent." Gerard told her.

"Repellent?" Sarah asked.

"King hates fairies." Gerard said with a smile. "Apparently they attacked him or something when he was younger. Hasn't liked them since." Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Jareth running from a bunch of tiny biting fairies.

Sarah followed Gerard over to a bunch of the largest and tallest trees she had ever seen.

"Stay here, I need to take care of some business." Gerard then disappeared into the trees leaving Sarah alone.

Sarah looked around at all the men exiting the castle door and into the garden. They all seemed huge and scary to her. She had no idea how she would ever survive.

"Hi there!" Ivan said coming up to Sarah.

"Hey."

"Where's Gerard?" He asked.

"He's 'taking care of some business,' whatever that's supposed to mean." Sarah said.

Ivan and Sarah had no idea that someone was watching them talking, and it wasn't a prisoner, it was Jareth. He had seen Sarah talking to Ivan and laugh about something he had said and it made him insanely jealous.

"Why would I be jealous of a prisoner talking to a prisoner?" Jareth asked himself.

'Because you love her.' The tiny voice in Jareth's head answered.

"No! Not that little brat. The ungrateful girl! I offered her everything and she refused, why would I want her?" Jareth asked the little voice.

'The heart want what the heart wants. You can't blow love out like you can a candle.'

Jareth, temper rising, went to take care of some paperwork. He would worry about the Sarah problem later.

Gerard reemerged from the trees about 15 minutes later.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"You'll find out later. Right now, we need to get to work before the guards come out. Come on." Gerard, Ivan, and Sarah all began to work on 'land.'

Sarah had to be helped by both Gerard and Ivan all day long. She didn't know this, or she couldn't do that. Gerard and Ivan didn't seem to have any problems with helping her and Sarah began to like and trust both Gerard and Ivan even though she barely knew them.

After what felt like forever, it was finally time to go in for dinner and showers. Sarah wasn't looking forward to the showering part, but she definitely needed it.

They walked into the dining hall and only Sarah and Ivan got food. When they got back to the table, Gerard said, "Sarah, give me your dinner."

Sarah gave it over to him clearly confused. Gerard got up and walked it over to the two men Sarah had been confronted by earlier that day. When he got back from giving his, or Sarah's, dinner away, he looked at the clock and then over to his left. He nodded and suddenly one of the men threw food at another. This started a huge food fight.

"Sarah, come on." Gerard said moving toward the door. Sarah followed Gerard to the showers. "Go, take a shower now before the guards send the rest of the guys over."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Just do it!" Gerard said pushing her into the showers and closing the door. Sarah walked over to one of the showers and was surprised to find that it extremely easy to use.

She would pull on a string and it would tip over a bucket of room temperature water and it was that simple. When it went up again, it refilled. Sarah thought it must have been magic that refilled it.

She used the shampoo conditioner and soap that was provided and took a hurried shower. When she was done she looked around for towels and found a whole rack of them. They felt warm against her bare skin as she dried herself off and put back on the same clothes she had been wearing that day.

She walked back out of the showers and wasn't surprised at all that Gerard had been waiting for her.

"Was that what you had to take care of earlier, a way for me to shower without all the other men being in there?" Sarah asked.

"Part of it. Now, go back to our cell and look under the bunks, there will be a wooden box. Open it and have whatever you'd like." Gerard then rushed back to entrance of the dining hall and waited for the rest of the men to come out to shower.

Sarah went back to the cell and did what Gerard had said. When she opened the box she found tons of food. There was apples, corn on the cob, carrots, plumbs, peaches that she wouldn't be eating, and tons of other foods.

She ate an apple and a plumb and put the box back under the bed. As soon as she did this she heard all of the men coming back in from the showers.

"Where were you during the showers doll face? I was looking forward to seeing you." One of the men from earlier said from the door of the cell.

"Thought you were going to leave her alone." Ivan said coming up behind the man. Gerard walked into his cell and over to Sarah.

"You may be able to convince me. What's in it for me?" The man asked.

"Nothing." Jareth's voice boomed through the dungeons. He walked up to the man. "You will leave her alone or I will have your head."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The man said.

"Leave." Jareth said. The man ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs, as did many other prisoners. "Ivan," Jareth called, "I see you've been growing quite attached to Sarah. You've been spending a lot of time with her."

"Yes, Your Majesty. She is a very pleasant woman to be around. I also spend a lot of time with Gerard and he has been her protector." Ivan explained.

"Ah, is that it?" Jareth asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ivan said.

"Don't spend too much time with her or some may believe otherwise." Jareth said turning and walking away.

"Your Majesty!" Ivan yelled. Jareth turned to face him. "How's the ankle?"

Jareth laughed and disappeared from view. Ivan, knowing what that laugh meant, dove into his cell, which was next to Sarah and Gerard's.

The doors closed 9 minutes early that night and 6 prisoners were victims to the Night Watchmen.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Amy- Wow Tez! We did good!

Tez- Yeah, I guess we did!

Amy- My spell check loves you; you give it something to do:laughs:

Tez- HAHA! Well, to all the My Chemical Romance fans out there, yes Gerard is the same Gerard as Gerard Way. We based him on him. We were going to call him Lace, but I couldn't stop writing Gerard.

Amy- We love The Gerard!

Tez- You can see it all on the cast page thing I made for this… the link is… http/ www. Geocities. Com/pajamabowie/haha.html just take out the spaces between

* * *

Now for the thank you part… 

littlecherub5: yes that was a POTO line we tweaked a little. I knew ppl would catch it.

**janine**: lol I get warm and fuzzy with evil Jareth too

**Solea**: dont we all?

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: sry lol we'll fix that

**AngelaScarlet**: thank you

And then here's Amy… reviewing to herself… what a dork… I love you dork!

...Shush yourself Terri...


	3. 2 Little Surprises Ipod and Love

Wow, we had no idea so many people were going to like this story so much! 

It had been about a week since Sarah had arrived in her new 'home' and she was surprised about how much better everything was now. She didn't have nearly as much trouble sleeping now, even though it was still kind of tough.

Every day during dinner, Sarah, and sometimes Gerard, would sneak out of the dining hall so that she could get a shower. She was starting to get into the daily routine.

But this morning Sarah had been awoken by Gerard's face extremely early, but not so early that the sun was still down.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Sarah asked putting her pillow over her head.

"Because I need to ask you something." Gerard said taking the pillow from her.

"Shoot." Sarah said covering her eyes.

"My sister is coming in today for a visit, is there anything you want her to get you?" Gerard asked.

"No, not really." Sarah replied.

"Nothing? Not anything?" Gerard asked.

"Well, before I came here, I used to love to read." Sarah told him.

"So you want a book? She can manage that." Gerard said nodding.

"Are you sure? I don't want her to go out of her way, you know?" Sarah said.

"It's fine. My sister has 'connections.' She can get anything she wants." Gerard told her.

"Okay then, a book would be great." Sarah said. "Can I have my pillow back now?" Gerard laughed and hit her in the face with it. "Thanks." Came her muffled reply.

-----With Gerard and his sister-----

"Gerard," Hailey said, "I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. You don't deserve to be punished for protecting your family."

"I know, Hail, but I don't regret killing him, not even for a second." Gerard said to his younger sister. "How are the plans coming?"

"I have some people coming to pick you up outside the gates and drop you off into the woods that has the shortcut to Marcie, but I can't find anyone to hide you in their home," Hailey paused, "so I'm going to do it."

"Hailey, no! I'm not going to let you do that." Gerard said crossing his hands over his chest.

"Ger, come on! You deserve to get out of here and I promised Mom on her deathbed that I would make sure you got out!" Hailey said pleading with her brother.

"No, absolutely not! I don't want to see you being stuck in here! If he finds me hiding in your home, then he will throw you in the dungeons without a second thought. There's already a girl down there that I have to watch every moment around those, people, because she fears for her life every day! I won't let you risk that happening to you!" Gerard said, his over protective attitude showing.

"Oh, my god! He put a girl in there with all of those murderers and moss heads!" Hailey said outraged.

"Yeah, luckily he stuck her in my cell so she's at least as safe as she's going to get." Gerard said. "I wish I could get her out of here, and Ivan, too."

"You can." Hailey said taking her brother's hand. "Let me help you and you can save two other lives!" Hailey saw her brother thinking about this for a few moments. "Gerard, even if I found someone else to hide you for a few days, they wouldn't hide anyone else! Think about it, without you, that girl will probably get raped and killed. What's her name?"

"Sarah."

"Would you be able to forgive yourself if just because you didn't let me do what I promised to do, Sarah was killed?" Hailey asked.

"No."

"Exactly, now, your going to go back to your cell, tell Sarah the plan, at dinner you will tell Ivan about the plan. God knows how close Ivan and me are by now, every time I come here, I have something for him. Oh, that reminds me!" Hailey took a small leather bag out of the pocket of her dress and gave it Gerard. "It's a really rare coin, thought he would like it." Gerard laughed. "Do you want anything for the next time I'm here?"

"Actually yes, can you pick up a good book and some yarn?" Gerard asked.

"Of course!" Hailey said with a warm, sisterly smile.

"You know I really don't want you to do this." Gerard said with a worried expression on his face.

"I know, but I want to do it. Think about it, in a few days, you'll be out of here." Hailey said with a smile.

Gerard smiled at the thought of freedom. "Then in another 2 weeks or so, I'll be in Crowley, hopefully working as a jeweler or a blacksmith or something."

"And Sarah and Ivan will be there with you, and all because you let me help." Hailey said, her smile growing. "All I have to say is thank whatever higher power is out there that criminal records don't go to Crowley!"

"TIMES UP!" A guard said coming over and taking Gerard by the arms harshly and pulling him from the chair. Another then came and took Hailey by the arm gently and lead her out the door.

Hailey and Gerard gave each other one last glance before both were out of sight.

---Switch to Jareth---

"Your Majesty." A guard called from Jareth's study doors.

"Yes?" He answered.

"She's doing better, a lot better." He said.

"Good. She received some mail today." Jareth said handing the guard a medium sized box. What he didn't tell the guard was that this gift was actually from him. "Give it to her." The guard nodded and Jareth gave him a look like 'what the fuck?'

"Oh you mean now?" The guard said.

"Yes." Jareth said and the guard ran.

Jareth's bi-polar side was showing its ugly head again.

'What are you doing giving her a gift?'

'Maybe she will finally be mine.'

'WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING? SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU AND YOU DON'T WANT HER!'

'Shut up and go back to where you belong.'

'SHE'S NOTHING BUT A DUNGEON SLUT!'

With this Jareth smacked himself in the head and the voice was gone.

---With Sarah---

"YOU! GIRL! YOU HAVE MAIL!" The guard yelled from Sarah's cell door. He threw the box at her and left.

Sarah looked confused and then opened the box.

There was a small card and Sarah opened it and read it.

Sarah,

I hope this will occupy your time.

King Jareth

Sarah opened the box and was surprised to see her Ipod and small speakers from home in the box.

"Holy shit." She whispered to herself. She looked up the artists and almost died when she saw that all her favorites were on it.

She plugged it into the speakers, which worked somehow, and played 'All That I've Got' by The Used. (What a great fucking song!)

She sand along to the words.

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed catch me I I I I...  
I need something else would someone  
Please just give me, hit me,  
Knock me out, and let me go back to sleep.  
I can laugh all I want inside I still am empty,  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I I I I...

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I sqouze so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, ahh ahh ahh ahh...

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got...  
It's all that I've got...  
It's all that I've got...  
Yeah, It's all that i've got...  
Yeah, It's all that i've got...  
It's all that I've got!  
It's all that I've got!  
It's all that I've got!

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got

Just as the song ended Gerard entered the cell.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"This, my buddy, is an Ipod. It's playing music. That song was by one of my favorite bands called The Used." Sarah told him.

"I liked it." Gerard said messing around with the Ipod. The next thing Sarah knew Fall Out Boy's 'Grand Theft Autumn' was playing.

"What is that?" They heard Ivan yell from the next cell.

"Music!" Sarah called back.

Soon it was time for them to do their daily jobs. Gerard and Sarah were the lucky ones that got to clean the royal area of the castle.

"Sarah. I need to talk to you." Gerard said while they were cleaning a bathroom.

"Go ahead." Sarah answered.

"Well, there's really no easy way to say this so, we're breaking out of here." Gerard said.

"Who's we?" Sarah asked.

"You, me, and Ivan."

"Gerard, I don't know. I mean, if we leave, their going to track us down like animals."

"We're going to go to Crowley, after we cross the border from the Goblin Kingdom into Crowley, they can't do anything." Gerard explained. Gerard grabbed Sarah's hand. "Look, I'm not leaving you here, and I'm not staying here. You're coming with me weather you like it or not."

Sarah looked down at her hand in Gerard and then up to Gerard's eyes. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She had only felt this way for one other person in her entire life.

Gerard was feeling the same thing. He began to lean in and just before their lips met, he whispered, "Please." Gerard crashed his lips onto Sarah's.

They sat in shock for a few moments, and then began to massage the others lips with their own.

Gerard forced his tongue in her mouth and she welcomed it.

They kissed for about 10 minutes before they both pulled away gasping for breath.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Gerard said smiling.

"Yeah." Sarah said laughing.

UH OH! I SEE TROUBLE ON THE HORIZON FOR SARAH AND GERARD! IT'S OFFICIAL… I AM OBSESSED WITH MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.

NOW FOR THE REVIEWS.

Mord-Sith Rahl- GUESS WHAT… I UPDATED! WEIRD HUH?

DATsukai- blame Amy… she's supposed to be the editor. WAHHH! (don't ask I'm hyper)

Arava- Sarah will kick some ass in due time. I have some plans hah!

BlondeSquirrel- I updated!

Lilnovelist- this is one story I plan to keep going even if I can't do the others on my other name ItsACrystalNothingMore.

Lady of the Labyrinth- he did something sweet. Happy? I am.

WickedGame- so do I my friend. So do I.

Janine- Maybe he'll do sweet things every now and then. I made him bi-polar. Go me!

AngelScarlet- I hope it's still interesting.

Solea- YOU ARE RIGHT! SARAH AND GERARD FOREVER BABY!

BE NICE TO ME AND I'LL BE NICE TO YOU AND UPDATE.

MY HOUSE IS HUMMING… WHAT THE FUCK?


End file.
